herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Mouse
|enemies = |type of hero = Mischievous On & Off Archenemy |size = 200 }} Jerry Mouse is one of the two titular protagonists and is usually the main protagonist of the animated cartoon series of Tom and Jerry. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara, Jerry is a brown anthropomorphic mouse, who first appeared in the 1940 MGM animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Hanna gave the mouse's original name as "Jerry", while Barbara claimed the mouse went unnamed in his first appearance. He is Tom's arch-enemy and occasionally best friend. In the 1992 animated movie, Tom and Jerry: the Movie, Jerry is the deuteragonist and is voiced by the late Dana Hill. Despite this, he can be sometimes an antagonist. History ''Tom & Jerry cartoons Jerry appeared in the first episode of Tom and Jerry. He was unnamed in the short but was known as "Jinx" and was less smart. However, In the second Tom and Jerry episode (A Midnight Snack), His name was turned into "Jerry". He mostly wins in most of the time, but sometimes gets outsmarted and Tom wins. In the episode The Milky Waif, he beats up Tom when he hurts Nibbles. ''Anchors Away ''and Dangerous When Wet'' Anchors Away Jerry appeared as a ruler of a kingdom where music is banned because he believes that he lacks talent, and Gene Kelly persuades the mouse into preforming a song-and-dance number with him. Tom briefly appears as a butler for Jerry. Dangerous When Wet In the film, Tom and Jerry did an underwater ballet with the main character, Katie Higgins. ''Tom and Jerry Kids'' In 1990, Jerry wears a red bow tie and is a more "childlike" version of himself. He appeared with Tom, who also is a childlike version of himself. Movies Tom and Jerry: The Movie Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Jerry is a very naughty little mouse who causes all sorts of trouble for Tom (who is assigned by his young wizard owner Chip to guard the magic ring in his absence) when the magic ring gets stuck on his head. Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Jerry Mouse's wish for a chance to dance in a ballet on Christmas Eve magically comes true and gets whisked away into a magical enchanted holiday kingdom where he is welcomed with a nice Christmas dinner by the toys and he dances with a music box ballerina and he becomes happy as happy can be. But not for long, as his happiness ceases and his welcoming feast is rudely interrupted by a gang of alley cats, lead by Tom Cat who serves as the captain of the guards for the wicked and greedy King of the Cats. Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Jerry has a crush on Miss Red Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz He and Tom live in Kansas with Dorothy Gale Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse He serves as Robin Hood's little sidekick and messenger mouse Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure He and Tom live with Jack and his Mother at a Storybook-themed amusement park Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon He and Tom begin as childhood friends, or frenemies, growing up with an elf girl named Athena who raises them at a home for unwanted animals. Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest He and Tom are on a relaxing vacation when they encounter a boy named Johnny Quest Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz He, Tom, Toto and Dorothy must return to Oz when the evil Gnome King takes over the land Relationships Tom Tom is Jerry's arch-rival and occasional best friend. They are usually shown competing against each other, and Jerry always comes out on top, due to his tricksters and intelligence while Tom is shown as the loser, Despite their rivalry they are shown to be friends on occasions, such as teaming up to defeat the main antagonist who opposes them. Spike Spike is Jerry's protector. He is shown to protect Jerry from Tom by beating him up when he chases him. Butch Butch is one of Jerry’s enemies. He is shown teaming up with Tom to catch Jerry, but often fails, due to Jerry outwitting them both. Toots Toots is Jerry's girlfriend. She is shown in the end when Jerry falls in love with her and she kisses him. Tuffy Tuffy is Jerry's nephew. He is shown to either visit Jerry or living with him, and they are shown to run away from Tom when he attacks them, but they always outwit him in the end. Quacker Quacker is one of Jerry's friends. He is shown to be attacked by Tom by surprise but Jerry always saves Quacker from Tom. Toodles Toodles is another one of Jerry's friends. In Casanova Cat, Jerry kissed Toodles on the cheek, which had her take an interest in him. At the end, a car drove off with Toodles and Jerry, and they shared a passionate kiss in the back seat. Tyke Tyke is an frenemy of Jerry. He is shown to be tormented by Jerry, or Tom due to their chasing and Jerry usually frames Tom for their antics and Spike usually threatens him to leave his son alone. Heroic Acts *Helps save a girl named Robyn Starling from her wicked Aunt Figg. *Helps a circus lion return to the African jungle. *Saves the holiday kingdom from the evil Cat King and his gang. *Rescues a puppy who was thrown out the car window to drown. *Saves a new kitten from Tom Cat's cruelty. *Saves Tom Cat on certain occasions. *Helps Dorothy and Toto return home to Kansas. *Protects a baby woodpecker from Tom. *Saves a baby duckling named Quacker from Tom on occasions. *Saves his ward Tuffy from Tom on occasions. *Rescues Spike from the dog catcher. Love Interests *Peep (Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars) *Lillie Mouse and Marie Mouse (Tom and Jerry cartoon: "Tom and Cherie") *La Petite Ballerina (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Cherie Mouse and Toots Mouse (The Tom and Jerry Show 2014) Audio Samples Trivia *His name "Jerry" comes from his first name which is Jerry comes from the fact that he was Tom's very first rival since childhood. *Jerry does not appear in Castaras, but is mentioned by Tom many times. Navigation Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Mischievous Category:Mute Category:Important Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Tricksters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Damsels Category:Archenemy Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Nurturer Category:Thieves Category:Speedsters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Adventurers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Category:The Hero Category:Political Category:Weaklings Category:Parents Category:Self-Aware Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Wise Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Selfless Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Optimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes